Twilight Sparkle Tries on a Skirt
by Miraculous Cora Zone
Summary: Human AU. Twilight goes to Rarity for help when her favorite jeans are ruined. Rarity suggests that she try wearing a skirt, even though Twilight says that it won't suit her.


The sound of a bell rang as the door to Rarity's boutique opened. Twilight Sparkle cautiously looked both ways inside the shop seeing the fashionable seamstress nowhere in sight.

"Rarity," Twilight called out, hoping that her friend was home. She stepped inside the shop, closing the door behind her with one hand while holding something in her other arm. "Rarity!" The young teenager took a few steps toward the center of the store as she shouted, "Are you here?!"

She turned to her right as she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs that lead to the second floor. Those footsteps belonged to none other than to whom she had needed to see at the moment.

Rarity was at the near bottom of the stairs, lightly panting due her possibly rushing down to her lobby, wondering who it could be that needed her assistance. Both of her arms were pressed up against each side of the wall, one foot placed firmly on a step, and her other foot arched up on the step behind it.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, skimming her lobby and stopping once she saw her dear friend Twilight in the middle of her boutique's lobby.

"Oh, Twilight, it's you," Rarity exclaimed, coming down the last couple of steps and rushing over to her friend to give her a light hug. "I thought I heard someone calling for me."

Twilight chuckled softly. "Yeah, that was me," she said, confirming her friend's theory.

The fashionista let go of her embrace, straightening the corset of her white-grey button up dress.

"I'm sorry if you're busy at the moment, Rarity," Twilight said apologetically, "but I really need your help with something."

"Oh, no worries, darling. I wasn't working on anything at the moment. What can I help you with?"

"Weeellll…."

Rarity raised an eyebrow at her friend. She looked at Twilight from head to toe, and noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual form of legwear.

"Darling," she said, curiosity coming out in her voice. "Why are you wearing bermuda shorts? Those aren't the particular type of britches that you usually wear."

The poor girl placed her hand behind her neck, rubbing it slightly, and blushing sheepishly. "Y-yeah, heh heh…. about that…

Rarity tilted her head. "What is it, dear?"

"Well, you see, Spike was helping me with the laundry yesterday," she explained. "We thought it'd be a good idea to do the laundry separately. We'd do his shirts then pants right after, and then a few hours later we decided to do my shirts, and then my all of my jeans…" She trailed off, looking down at the ground. Her hand made its way to what she was holding on her forearm, fingers tapping on it lightly.

"What, Twilight?"

Twilight did nothing but sigh. She grabbed what she had been holding on her forearm and opening up each folded side. Rarity gasped when she saw that it was none other than her friend's favorite pair of jeans, completely shrunk. They looked small enough to fit her little sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Goodness gracious, darling," she exclaimed, both of her hands cupping her face in shock. "This has happened to all of your jeans?"

A moment of silence fell as the color from Twilight's face when from a light tan to light shade of red, due to a bit of embarrassment. "Unfortunately, yes," she admitted, finally. Twilight looked back at the clothing designer with hopeful eyes. "You think you can make me some new pairs of jeans?"

"Why, my dear Twilight, do you even have to ask?!"

Rarity then rushed over to various places of her boutique. She had gotten some fabric, some thread, and made her way to her sewing machine. Placing everything she needed down on her little work area, Rarity put on her orange glasses, then took out Twilight's measurements that she had written down way back when they first met.

"Thank you, Rarity," Twilight said, grinning at her. "You're a lifesaver."

Rarity scoffed playfully. "Oh, no worries, Twilight. I'd do anything to help a friend with a fashion emergency."

The two girls laughed for a few moments. Rarity was about to begin sewing a few pieces of fabric together but stopped herself as she took a good look at the outfit that her friend was wearing.

She took a mental note of the lavender and white sweater vest, and pink-purple shoes that her dear best friend wore. Those shorts certainly do not belong, she thought. Especially not with the shoes that she's wearing. It totally clashes with the color scheme. They do not harmonize, whatsoever.

She felt a lightbulb go off in her head. "Ideeaaa," she said, aloud.

"Huh?" Twilight said, tilting her head quite confused.

"Twilight," Rarity began, "have you ever considered wearing a skirt?"

Twilight's eyebrows furrowed together. She was even more confused. "A skirt? Um…. No. Skirts- Skirts really aren't my thing."

Rarity placed an elbow on the work table, resting her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Why ever not," she asked, curious. "I think you would look absolutely fabulous."

"But I don't think that a skirt would really… fit me," Twilight said, chuckling. "If you'd like a pun." She then pointed to her shrunken jeans.

"Trust me, darling, those shorts do not fit you," she replied, gesturing to the shorts that Twilight was wearing.

The young adult looked down at the lower half of her body. She scrunched up her face a bit before sighing. "Yeah, I never really liked these shorts," she admitted. "But I love my jeans! They make me feel spunky while wearing them."

Rarity walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, Twilight," she began, a rather serious tone taking over as she spoke, "a skirt suits you perfectly."

A moment passed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try something new," Twilight said, finally.

Rarity squealed in delight. "Splendid! I'll make a sort of a prototype that you can try."

The young girl looked at the fashion wiz in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing! Nothing," she responded, rather quickly.

Rarity shrugged it off and went over to another shelf to get a dark purple, almost navy blue colored fabric. Returning to the table where her sewing machine was, she took out her ruler and measuring tape, cutting all the pieces she needed precisely. Overlapping them together, the designer then lightly pushed the two pieces of cloth toward the needle of the sewing machine.

Twilight just stood there and watched as Rarity began sewing the skirt together. The young scholar was just amazed at what her friend could do. Being able to create such wonderful designs and then turn them into stunning outfits was something Twilight, herself, wouldn't be able to successfully. She should know considering she thought of an idea for a dress to wear at the gala… and it didn't go so well. Sure, it wasn't just her! It was the rest of her friends as well.

Now that she thought about it, Fluttershy thought of a design that Rarity, and the rest of the town, thought was horrible…. and yet she knew how to sew perfectly well… Huh. She hadn't thought about it until just now. Twilight might need to go to Fluttershy's after this whole skirt thing.

"Done!"

Twilight jumped a bit from Rarity's little outburst. She looked ahead of her to see Rarity holding up the finished skirt in her hands. How long had she been lost in her own thoughts? Five minutes? Ten? However long it really was, Rarity sure was quick.

"Come on, Twilight, try it on."

Twilight hesitated for a moment. "O-oh! Alright, then."

Rarity took her hand, giggling in excitement while leading her to the changing screen.

Twilight casually walked behind the screen, preparing herself to try on the freshly made skirt. Rarity waited patiently on the other side, just a few feet away.

"Are you sure about this Rarity," Twilight asked from behind the screen.

Rarity could see the shorts that her friend had been wearing being tossed up onto the edge pseudo dressing room. "Yes, darling, I'm positive. I've made it so it would fit you. Not just your body itself, but also your personality. Plus I've made it so it can just slip on and fit. No need for any zipping or buttoning anothing. I just find that zipper or buttons on any kind of skirt just very unappealing."

A moment of silence fell between the two of them.

"If you say so," Twilight said, taking her friend's word for it. She appeared a few moments later, revealing her new look.

Rarity grinned in achievement. "Seems I have done it, yet again."

The young teenage girl walked over to the full view mirror that just a couple feet away from where she changed. She took the new look in, and smiled. The skirt went up to her knees, it was the same color as her hair, minus the pink streaks, and it went along perfectly with her lavender and white sweater vest, and pink-purple sneakers.

She had to admit, she looked rather good in a skirt than she did with her jeans. Although, they didn't make her feel as spunky, it made her feel smarter. Not to mention, make her look a lot smarter. It was quite comfortable too.

"You were right Rarity," Twilight said, approvingly, "a skirt really does suit me. I think I might wear them more often."

"Oh, I knew you would think so."

"You wouldn't mind making a few extras of these, would you?"

"Oh, not at all, dear. I'd be happy to."

Twilight gleamed. "Great! Thank you, Rarity."

"You're welcome, darling."

Twilight gave her a quick little smile before heading toward the front door of the boutique.

Rarity tilted her head, confused. "Um, where are you going?"

Twilight put her hand on the knob before answering. "I want to show the girls my new look and see what they think of it." She opened the door, taking a step outside before returning her attention back to the fashionista. "I also need to ask Fluttershy about something that I just thought about not too long."

She then closed the door behind her, leaving Rarity all befuddled, but, at least, with some work to do.


End file.
